En la boda
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Pequeño one-song, sobre un suceso inesperado en una boda, espero que les guste y ahora si poder ganarme revisiones


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción es Sera interpretada por Ricardo Montaner.

* * *

**En el momento menos esperado**

Habían pasado ya 1 año 4 meses desde su retorno a Konoha, sus compañeros del equipo Taka se habían quedado ahí, por diversas razones, se encontraba arreglandose en su casa pero en está ocasión el motivo era diferente, se vestía para ser el padrino de bodas de Naruto junto a Gaara, pues el baka no pudo decidirse, pensaba "_ese baka, porque me hace hacer esto, si a mí no me gustan las fiestas" _mientras se vestía con un jinbei de color azul marino completamente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyüga andaban presurosas arreglando a Hinata, Ten-ten, ahora esposa de Neji, Sakura e Ino, todas vestidas con hermosos Kimonos, pero la única de Kimono blanco era Hinata, con adornos rojos, se veía hermosa.

En la casa de Naruto, se empezaron a oir unos toquidos fuertes en la puerta.

―voy―

―sayonara teme―

―¿no te has arreglado?―

―me falta poco― rapidamente se vistió con un jinbei color negro y se dirigieron a la mansión Hyüga. Ahí ya estaba todo listo, se colocó para esperar a la novia y ella no tardo en bajar, Hiashi no daba crédito de lo que veía pero él mismo se había echado la soga al cuello cuando dijo eso frente a Neji.

Flashback

"―Honestamente uno de sus más entrañables deseos es ver casados a sus nietos y vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver a sus bisnietos, yo he pensado que dada su edad y su salud esto no será posible, a menos claro que Neji se case joven, lo mismo que mis hijas eso no se aplica a Hanabi que aun es una niña claro. Pero les soy sincero al decir que me gustaría que también Hinata hiciera realidad el sueño de su abuelo… sin embargo… esa niña es tan tímida…― " 1

Fin Flashback

Y ahora estaba listo para entregar en matrimonio a su hija, al portador del Kyubi, pero pensaba que al fin y al cabo su hija estaba enamorada de ese chico y no podría cambiar dichos sentimientos, veía que su hija estaba inmensamente feliz y él a pesar de todo parecía ser merecedor de la heredera del Clan, pues se notaba que sus sentimientos eran idénticos a los de su hija.

Mientras al lado de cada uno de los novios de encontraban 3 de sus amigos, al lado de ella se encontraban Sakura, Ten-ten e Ino, mientras al lado de él se encontraban Sasuke, Neji y Sai. La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad, la celebración se llevó acabo en el jardín de los Hyüga, todo hermosamente arreglado, cortesía de Ino y Sai, los padrinos venían desde Suna Gaara y Matsurí. La comida fue deliciosa y poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando para quedar al último sus amigos. Los primeros en irse fueron Tenten y Neji pues tenían misión al día siguiente y querían descanzar un poco, después Ino y Sai, desaparecieron sin decir nada, mientras Sakura preocupada pensaba _en donde estas Ino-cerda _pues habían quedado en irse juntas, la espero durante una hora y un azabache se dió cuenta de la situación, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

―no te preocupes, yo te acompaño, Ino ya se fue, hace rato la vi partir con Sai―

―Sasuke-kun no es necesario―

―no te preocupes, no es una molestía― esa palabra la hizo recordar esa noche en que se fue a pesar de sus suplicas para que se quedará o la llevará con él.

―Arigato Sasuke―

―por nada Sakura― se acercaron a los novios y le dijo a Naruto de muy cerca

―ya nos vamos baka, disfruta de tu noche de bodas― comentarío que hizo enrrojecer al ojiceleste

―sayonara Hinata― se despidió Sakura

―sayonara Sasuke y Sakura-chan―

―sayonara Hinata― después todos se dirigieron a sus destinos, los novios se fueron a "estrenar" su nueva casa, y el azabache y la pelirosa se dirigieron a la casa de está.

Desde el comentario del azabache, Sakura no dejaba de recordar esa noche en que él partió.

_Y me quede soñando_

_con la ilusion a cuestas_

_con la esperanza guardada_

_en el bolsillo roto de un pantalon_

_en el baul sin fondo de mis decepciones_

_aletargado en el tiempo_

_obsesionado con verte_

_se enrojecieron mis ojos_

_se marchitaba mi mente_

Todo el camino ninguno de los 2 había tratado de decir una palabra cuando pasaron cerca de donde antes estaba ubicado el clan Uchiha, sin decir nada Sasuke, tomó de la mano a la ojijade y la hizó entrar a donde antes vivía.

_sera_

_que aun no se llenaba la luna_

_sera_

_que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas_

_sera_

_sera_

_sera_

_sera la luna_

_sera_

_sera_

_sera_

_seran las ganas sera_

Entonces paró en seco, frente a una casa, era su casa en donde había vivido con su familia, esa casa le traía tantos recuerdos, todos ellos muy bonitos y al mismo tiempo tristes, entonces rompió el silencio

―sabes para ¿qué te traje aquí?―

_y me quede en suspenso_

_con una historia breve_

_en los niveles mas bajos_

_de mis latidos del corazon_

_entre lo inverosìmil de mis frustraciones_

_aletargado en el tiempo_

_obsesionado con verte_

_se enrojecieron mis ojos_

_se marchitaba mi mente_

―no, no lo sé―

―no tienes ¿ningún tipo de idea?―

―no...y quiero ir a mi casa, quiero dejar de ser una molestía― se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa cuando el ojinegro la tomo del brazo y le dijo

_sera_

_que aun no se llenaba la luna_

_sera_

_que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas_

―espera―

―para ¿qué?...he esperado demasiado― dijo mientras intentó quitar la mano de Sasuke que aprisonaba su brazo, cuando subió su mano, solo sintió como su mano era acariciaba por la mano suelta del azabache, para colocar en su dedo anular algo que ni ella esperaba

_sera_

_sera_

_sera_

_sera la luna_

_sera_

_sera_

_seran las ganas sera_

―ahora quiero ser yo tu molestía....no quiero estar más solo, quedate a mi lado o llevame contigo a donde vayas, pues ahí sera mi hogar...pero si me preguntas desearía quedarnos aquí― mientras a la ojijade simplemente no creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, sus lagrimas empezarón a brotar como en aquella noche, pero está ocasión su motivación era diferente, se sentía simplemente feliz, Sasuke limpio sus lágrimas con su mano y dijo

―¿o me quieres dejar solo aquí?, como yo lo hice esa noche― Sakura un poco más compuesta dijo

―pero ¿por qué?―

―simplemente...porque te amo― en ese mismo instante ella se arrojó en sus brazos y le dijo

―yo me quedo a tu lado, en está casa...no importando la molestía que esto pueda causar―

―ninguna, creeme que ninguna―

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este song-fiction...espero me dejen algún comentario...no sé si las historias son aburridas, por fa haganme cualquier tipo de aclaración, sin más por el momento me despido

1Extracto de Circunstancias NC17 de Ada Sanpe /s/4064947/8/Circustancias_NC17


End file.
